Negima
Cast of Characters(added a few extras for you guys to join) 32 students are trapped inside the pokemon world with negi Negi Springfield(a sorcerer, and english teacher)-LIG Chamo-LIG(he's an ermine) 01 Sayo Aisaka(a friendly ghost)-LIG 04 Yue Ayase-LIG 24 Satomi Hakase-LIG 34 Liam Kitson-LIG 31 Zazie Rainyday-LIG 29 Ayaka Yukihiro-LIG 27 Nodoka Miyazaki-LIG(Pokemon on Team: Ralts(Female), Timd Nature) 26 Evangeline A.K. McDowell(a vampire)-LIG 19 Lingshen Chao-LIG 10 Chachamaru Karakuri(part robot, part human)-LIG 13 Konoka Konoe-LIG 14 Haruna Saotome-INDF 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki-INDF 22 Fuka Narutaki-LIG 03 Kazumi Asakura-INDF 08 Asuna Kagurazaka-INDF 23 Fumika Narutaki-LIG 09 Kasuga Misora-TrentFan 07 Kakizaki Misa-TrentFan 11 Madoka Kugimiya-TrentFan 16 Makie Sasaki-TrentFan 17 Sakurako Shiina-TrentFan 30 Satsuki Yotsuba-TrentFan 25 Chisame Hasegawa(aka. net idol Chiu)-TrentFan 33. Red-TrentFan 02 Yūna Akashi- 20 Kaede Nagase(shes a ninja)-INDF 12 Fei Ku-INDF 05 Ako Izumi- 06 Akira Okochi- 18 Mana Tatsumiya- 21 Chizuru Naba- 28 Natsumi Murakami- 32 Anya(negi's childhood friend)- (we can be all these characters now since noboday using them) Episode 1 - What Are These Mysterious Pokemon Creatures? Negi: Urgh..where are we? Nodoka: *who is in rare card mode* I b-believe this is the pokemon world *poof, her time runs out* and i'm exhausted. Yue: *who is drinking her wierd drink, sarcastically* No kidding! ???: jiggly! Negi,Nodoka,Asuna,Yue,Sayo: huh? Jigglypuff: *with her microphone* jigglypuff! Ayaka: Its cute and adorable! Even though i'm the class representative, if i do say so myself! Lingshen: I wouldn't say that, Ayaka! Ayaka: Why not? Satomi: Because it's likely going to sing! Negi: That's odd, she's got a microphone! Jigglypuff: *starts to sing* Nodoka: *first to get drowsy* Am i-i F-fainting, Yue? Yue: *is drowsy* No, Nodoka. You're getting drowsy & sleepy, like I am! *falls asleep* Nodoka: *is drowsy* Y-you're right *falls asleep, along with negi, who is falling asleep* Lingshen: *is drowsy* I hate to tell you so but... Satomi: *is drowsy* ...I told you so! *she & lingshen falls asleep simultaneously* Jigglypuff: *stops singing* jiggly? *sees everyone in class 3-A who are asleep, she gets mad & puffs up, and turns her microphone into a marker* (5 minutes later) Negi: *wakes up, who has swirls in his cheeks and a star on his left eye* Ugh...what happened? Yue: Uh...Negi? Satsuki: Ugh.... Nodoka: *is embarrassed when she sees negi with scribbles over* Sayo: *wales up also* What just happened to us, huh, wierd, look at your faces everybody! Negi: Okay, Sayo! *looks at his face* Aaaugh!! Yue: *in scrbbles on her face* why I am not surprised! Negi: Look at you face satsuki! Satsuki: *wips face off* It must have been that pink thing. Negi: pink thing? have you read all about jigglypuff, satsuki? Nodoka: Aaauugh! I got drawn on too! Sayo: *has scribbles too* She got me, too! Satomi: *has scribbles* same here! Lingshen: *has scribbles* Even Professor Negi got drawn on! (suddenly, 33 Pokeballs appear in front of 3-A's hands) Negi: *holding a pokeball* whats this? Satsuki: No, I didn't Negi *looks at a Pokeball* Negi: *throws it in the air, out pops a sentret* Sentret: sentret (hello, professor) Satsuki: I did read about that though, it's a Zigzagzoon? Yue: You're wrong, its a Sentret! Satsuki: But don't Zigzagzoon evolve into Sentret? Yue: *in shock* Look! Nodoka&Negi: huh? (Sentret starts to glow!) Satsuki: Huh? Nodoka: *in shock* What's happening? Negi: *in shock* That sign must mean....? Satsuki: I think so... Chamo: *in shock* Sentret must be evolving! (Sentret evolves into Furret) Furret: Furret!! (Hi Negi) All of TrentFan's Characters: *in shock* Zazie: *in shock* Sentret has..... Satomi: *in shock* .....evolved into Furret! Satsuki: Wow! Jigglypuff: *pops out* Jiggly! Nodoka: *hides her eyes from jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *starts singing* Nodoka: *her eyelids grows heavy* Zazie: *her eyelids grows heavy* Negi: *his eyelids grows heavy* Ayaka: *her eyelids grows heavy* Lingshen: *her eyelids grows heavy* Satomi *her eyelids grows heavy* Yue: *her eyelids grows heavy* Chamo: *his eyelids grows heavy* Satsuki: Maybe *grabs an empty Poke Ball and throws at Jigglypuff* will make it stop....*yawns* Jigglypuff: *still sings, evades the ball* Nodoka: *yawns* No.........good!.....ugh *she falls asleep as well as negi* Satsuki: *grabs an ultra ball* Maybe.....this *throws the ultra ball at Jigglypuff and falls asleep* Jigglypuff: *stops singing, once again evades the ball, see everyone asleep* Huh? *blows up, mad* PUFFF! *gets her marker, and begins to draw on everyones faces* (15 minutes later) Yue: *wakes up, has black markings on her, sarcasm* Just like i predicted! Satsuki: Again? *wipes face* Trivia *Class 3-A is trapped in the Pokemon World *The Singing Jigglypuff appears once again *Negi's Sentret evolves into Furret *Chamo is revealed to have friends with Negi's Furret Episode 2 - Ralts Say That Nodoka Has This Catch! Negi: Huh, what's that over there! Satsuki: *picking up a Poke Ball* I don't know. I didn't study PokePhysics. (a Pokemon who is related to Nodoka, it look like it has red horns green hair covered her eyes) Satsuki: Look over there, Nodoka, it's a Pokemon.....I hope it isn't like the Puffjiggly. Nodoka: It's pronounced Jigglypuff! Negi: That's a Ralts! Ralts: Ralts! *hides her eyes* Nodoka: *determined look in her eyes* I'll do it! Negi: Nodoka? Nodoka: *holding her pokeball, gets jittery* I've never done this before, so I should do it! Satsuki: If you want to, just follow what you really want. Nodoka: *blushing* Um......Ralts? Ralts: Ralt? (Yeah?) Nodoka: *blushing* I w-was wonder if.....IF......*blurts it out, a tear drips out* Would you like it if you like to come along with me? Ralts: *blinks her eyes twice* Ralts ralts? (You'll let me join?) Nodoka: *smiles* Sure..it would be honored if you join us! Ralts: *blushes deeply, then nods happily* Ralts Ralts! (I'd love to!) Nodoka: *brings out her pokeball* Here goes nothing, *throws the ball* G-G-Go Pokeball! Ralts: *gets it, and sucks into the Pokeball, it shakes several times, finally it clicks* Nodoka: *picks it up, and blushes still* Wow......My first Pokemon ever! Misa: That's great! Nodoka: Oh, Kakizaki, Wow! Is that a Plusle with you! Yue: Madoka & Sakurako too, they have plusle & And a minun! Satsuki: They got Pokemon too? Madoka's Minun: Minun! (Hello!) Satsuki: Hi? Yue: I didn't know you had a Minun, Madoka! Madoka: I just found it and decided to keep it. Yue: How come you have a PokeBall? As cheerleders, Plusle & Minun have that ability too, you know! Sakurako: Exactly! It's great! Yue: Why? Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (Yue, Nodoka, Ralts, and the cheerleader turn to see Jigglypuff) Satsuki: >.> No more, please! Jigglypuff: *starts to sing on top of a roof* Yue: Madoka, try to resist it! *her eyelids grows heavy* Madoka:*her eyelids grows heavy* I'm trying, but it's singing! Trying really hard to stay up! Minun: *his eyelids grows heavy too* Min nun! *falls asleep as well as madoka, kakizaki, regular and shiny plusles & Sakurako* Satsuki: *eyelids grow heavy* Ugh....I hate Pokemon. *collapses* Nodoka,Negi&Ralts: *their eyelids are heavy too* ugh....*all three fall asleep* Ayaka: *her eyelids grows heavy* What is this? Satsuki: It's.............Pokemon *eyes close, falls asleep* Jigglypuff: *stops singing* Jiggaly? All but Jigglypuff: *asleep* Jigglypuff: *blows up, mad* PUFFF! *gets her marker, and begins to draw on everyones faces* (after 20 minutes) Yue: *has black markings on her face* See what I mean by staying awake, Madoka? Madoka: Yes, I do *wipes her face* Satsuki: *wiping her face* I want to go home. Negi: *wiping his face* Relax, i'm pretty sure there's more than a Jigglpuff! Chachamaru: *holding jigglypuff* I was the only one who stayed awake! I wasn't drawn on! Everyone: *in shock* WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Trivia *Nodoka catches a Ralts *Madoka is revealed to have caught a Minun *Kakizaki & Sakurako is revealed that both of them has caught a Plusle each. Episode 3 - Satsuki's First Pokemon Ever Caught! Nodoka: Isn't this great? My very own Pokemon. I know! *brings out her pactio card* Adeat! Satsuki: If you like Pokemon.......... Nodoka: *in pactio mode* in my diary it says that Ralts knows Psychic, Future Sight & Thunderbolt! Abeat! So Ralts knows some decent moves! Satsuki: Again, if you LIKE Pokemon. ???: growl lithe! All: huh? Satsuki: Another Pokemon? >.> Growlithe: Growl? *eyeing at satsuki curiously* Satsuki: Please just go. Growlithe: *staring endearingly at satsuki, leaps into her arms* Nodoka: Sakurako, you don't think that....? Sakurako: Maybe. Satsuki: Huh? Uh, no thanks *sets Growlithe down* Negi: Growlithe's not going anywhere, Satsuki! Satsuki: Do you want it, Negi? (I got to go, bye) Negi: No, but I think Growlithe wants to come along with you, Satsuki! Satsuki: Um, Nodoka, do you want this Pokemon? Nodoka: Let's see....*looks it up with her book, reads it out loud* Growlithe, The Puppy Pokemon. It is very loyal to its trainer & drives enemies away with barks & bites, they are sometimes used as pets. Satsuki: So do you want it? Nodoka: No, Growlithe wants you! Ask if it wants to go with you, thats what I did! Satsuki: But I don't want a Growlithe, I was never a fan of Pokemon. I just want to go home so I can continue my cooking career. Yue: Growlithe is a Fire-type, it can Use ember or flamethrower attack to help you with your cooking career, Lingshen's from the cooking club too! Satsuki: Um, no thanks, Yue, do you want it? Yue: no, none of us do! Growlithe: *does the sad cute look at satsuki, same as puss from shrek* Satsuki: Fine.....I'll take it back, myself. Come on Growlithe, we're going to return you. Nodoka: Try catching it, cuz its a wild Growlithe! He wants to travel along with you! Use your pokeball! Satsuki: Oh, well........I said no, Nodoka! Now come on there should be a patch of grass for you to roam in. Growlithe: *shakes its head sadly* Growl lithe growl growl (I don't have a home or a family, i'm an orphan. My only family is you, satsuki) Satsuki: Uh......I'm running out of options! Growlithe: *gets one of satsuki's pokeballs, taps it, is sucked into the ball, it shakes several times, finally it clicks* Satsuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Lingshen: *enters the scene* What's ailing you, Satsuki? Yue: *drinking her weird drink* Yeah, what's troubling you? Nodoka: *in shock* Don't tell me.....! Satsuki: Yes, I don't want a Pokemon!!!! I don't like Pokemon! If you like it go ahead and like them, while I'm stuck with some Pokemon >.> Trivia *Satsuki accidently catches a Growlithe Episode 4 - Satsuki's Difficult Choice Of Liking Pokemon Zazie: ......... Satsuki: All everyone likes is Pokemon! But I don't! Is it too much to ask that I can leave without an unwanted present? Lingshen: *enters the scene* Unwanted pesent, is it bothering you, satsuki? Satsuki: The unwanted present is a Growlithe, a Pokemon, which I don't want. Lingshen: *gives satsuki an orange stone* If you don't like him, i have the perfect stone for growlithe. A Fire Stone! Satsuki: No Lingshen, it's just...........I don't like Pokemon, I just don't like Pokemon. Lingshen: what made you not like pokemon, you can tell me the story through a flashback! *Flashback* Satsuki: *picks up an old charm when she was younger* Huh? AH!!!!!!!!! *Teleported to the Pokemon World* What? Beedrill: BEE! Satsuki: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is chased and stung on her arm* What else could go wrong? Jigglypuff: JIGGLY! *Sings* Jigglypuff, Jiggaly! Satsuki: *falls asleep and is drawn on* Gyarados: *uses dragon rage on her* Satsuki: OW! Cacnea: *fires pin missle* Satsuki: Ugh! Magikarp: *flops onto her* Satsuki: *runs off screaming and is teleported back* Poke....ow...... *End of Flashback* Satsuki: I was at a young age....and since then I threw out that old charm. Lingshen: Is there a Pokemon you do like, satsuki? Satsuki: As of now, I don't like any Pokemon..... Lingshen: Some Pokemon are your friends, like your Growlithe. You just need to get used to it. Zazie: They can be used as pets! Satsuki: I don't know.....it may take some time before I even warm up to it. Nodoka: Ralts & I will help you, right Ralts, Huh? Ralts: *starts to glow white Nodoka: *worried* Is Ralts fading? Satsuki: Uh....no thanks, and I don't know Nodoka, is it? Yue: Kasuga, that glow surrounding ralts, could that be? Kasuga: It's evolving? (Ralts evolves into Kirlia) Kirlia: *in a girly voice* Kirlia! Satsuki: And it's another Pokemon >.> Nodoka: It's okay, Kirlia is the evolved form of Ralts. So my Ralts has evolved! Satsuki: *sarcastically* good for you, Nodoka. Yue: *sarcastically to satsuki* very funny! Satsuki: Look I'm not in the best mood right now, Yue, you could try to be supportive! Ayaka: We'll try! Satsuki: Fine, so what do I do with this Growlithe? Lingshen: Used the Fire Stone & see what happens! Satsuki: No thanks, Lingshen, I want to know what to do with this thing, without having to actually play with it or whatever you do with Pokemon. Yue: Ask what moves does it know? Satsuki: No, I don't want to know its move, Yue. Chachamaru: For all I know, it knows, Ember, Flamethrower, Quick Attack & Flame Charge! Satsuki: Maybe I could release it! Nodoka: As in send it out, so it can play? Satsuki: .....Like I said, I could relase it! (when are the new ones coming?) Nodoka: *worried, covers her eyes* But you cant abandon in it now, that's mean! (what new ones? we can be those too) (The new ones we made, Red and Liam....do you always use Liam? xD) Satsuki: Well, I don't mind, I mean I didn't even want to catch it, it caught itself, it can be its own Pokemon! Yue: If it evolves through a Fire Stone, it won't be a Growlithe anymore! Satsuki: Yue! Listen! *grabs fire stone and throws it to the ground* I don't want any Pokemon! Growlithe: *plays with fire stone in which he pick & evolves* Arcanine: arcanine? Satsuki: That's even worse! I don't know when I called you out but, GO! You aren't my Pokemon! Arcanine: *sees a group of growlithe* Arcanine nine *points to the growlithe* Nodoka: I think Arcanine wants to go with those growlithe friends! And it's saying goodbye to you! Satsuki: Hold on, no, I won't let this little weasel out of it *eyes turn into fire angry* YOU PUNISH ME WITH TRYING TO COME ALONG! ARCANINE RETURN! *Returns Arcanine* YOU TRY TO GO AND WEASEL YOURSELF OUT OF ALL THE TORTURE, THE PAIN! WELL THEN, LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS! *Scares off the growlithe* Kasuga: I think she just went crazy.... Yue: I think she's cranky Jigglypuff: *scared* Ayaka: you even scared jigglypuff nearly to death! Satsuki: NOW THERE ARE NO GROWLITHE! HAHAHAHAHA! Kasuga: .....*attempting to calm the Jigglypuff* It's okay, she goes crazy angry sometimes *pats softly on head while looking at Satsuki* Jigglypuff: jiggly jiggly puff? (do you want me to sing, just to calm her down, even though you guy will probably fall asleep, kasuga?) Yur: that could work! Satsuki: NOW YOU ARE MINE! *Calls out Arcanine and suddenly turns nicer* I baked a few poffins and some water hope you enjoy. Kasuga: Wait.....what? *Grabs earplugs and puts them on* What...what? I'm now scared too.... Jigglypuff: *pulls kasuga's earplags* jiggly! (never mind, kasuga, she calmed down, I'm not going to sing now) Kasuga: Um.....yeah.....I wonder what Arcanine is thinking, or what happened with Satsuki, didn't she hate Arcanine? Yue: You have an Aracnine now, he was only teasing you about leaving Satsuki: Actually, the, um, actor of the group taught me how to act and I wanted to see how you would react, so I did. The flashback, me hating Pokemon, everything was just a prank! I told Arcanine too and have been feeding it and petting it behind your backs, but then I finally wanted to stop this so I did. I even tricked, Negi, I bet. Kasuga: Wait, so this was a prank? Satsuki: Exactly! I actually love my Arcanine, it already knows that. I also put a cardboard cut out of Arcanine so it would look like I gone crazy and "chased it off", I got Arcanine on it and there! Kasuga: ....so you and Arcanine just tricked us all? Satsuki: *nods* Trivia *Satsuki begins to like Pokemon *Nodoka's Ralts evolves into Kirlia *Satsuki's Growlithe evolves into Arcanine *Satsuki is revealed to like Arcanine Episode 5 - Kasuga's Very Own Partner Pokemon Satsuki: Liked my prank? Zazie: ......... Nodoka: ........... Chachamaru: ........... Yue: ...........*starts to chuckle* All: *all laugh* Satsuki: Well now that you know the truth, not much else to say, right Arcanine? (you may play arcanine now) Arcanine: *nods* Kasuga: That was a nice trick, Satsuki! Right, Negi? Negi: Yes it was! Kasuga: I thought you went a little crazy. Satsuki: Well don't worry. I just decided to pull a trick, that's all. ???: Cleffa? Kasuga: It's a Cleffa, but....who wants it? *mumbling* I don't really like it. Zazie: ....... Nodoka: Why not? Kasuga: I don't know, I'm just rolling with it! Zazie, do you want it? Zazie: ...........No! But I heard rumors that when Cleffa evolves into Clefairy, they are said to pray for the Moon Stone! Kasuga: Sounds a little creepy.....well, we can let it run free! Satsuki: Sure, thing, Kasuga. It might just be lost. (they spot a spaceship) Nodoka: *sends out Kirlia* Kirlia, help us out! (kirlia pops out of the ball) Kirlia: Kirlia! (You called!) Kasuga: Whoa! A Spaceship! Satsuki: I guess that's why they search for the moon stone? Yue: Which Pokemon are you more into, Kasuga? Kasuga: I don't know, Yue.